Forum:New Ranking System
This should be read by all clan members, as indeed it concerns us all! First of all I think we are all very much aware (and agreed) that the current ranking system is completely obsolete and does not represent each member's true dedication (or another fancy word) to the wiki! To that effect, I have started this topic (following Exlonox's advice) to propose to the whole clan, a new, rethought ranking system that can be applied as soon as the new administrator assistant is elected. Ranks Rank 0 *'The Newcomer' *'Learner' First and foremost, this is the automatically given rank for anyone new to the clan. This member signs up for the first time, has not yet made any contributions aside from his User Page or taken interest in forum affairs and has not yet attended Clan meetings. Rank 1 *'Commuter' The basic rank, nothing special, has made 1 or 2 random contributions to the wiki, has a customized User Page, has spoken out on the forums once or twice and has attended at least 1 Clan meeting. It just helps other clan members know if this is a member which can perhaps get promoted later on, or a "ghost" (those sign-in-once dudes...) Rank 2 *'Driver' The growing rank, having made several contributions, having given his opinion on some forums topics and attended somewhat regularly to Clan meetings (define: Regularly... Twice per month? 3 times/month?). Carrying on in this direction should get these members a promotion. Rank 3 *'Cruiser' (or current Burner) The average rank, middle class, has made some solid contributions, has debated constructively in the forums and has attended at least 3 of the month's Meets. If members reach this level, they can be deemed somewhat committed and could be promoted higher, globally, things are getting serious for this user. Rank 4 *'Pilot' A down to earth user, wanting to go further up, is getting more and more respectable, has his word to say and attends to Clan meetings. This is a promising user. Rank 5 *'Wheelman' The committed user, edits and most importantly writes articles (with solid and appealing information), constructively uses the "Upload" feature, has a good knowledge of the wiki-markup code and wiki editing and can bring up compelling ideas and thoughts to Clan-Wide matters. Attends to generally all of the month's clan meetings. Promotions Administrators are the only members that have the power to promote. Assistants can only advise admins of users that in his opinion should be promoted. Whether or not demotions occur is debatable (no activity for an extended period of time with no reason should be seen in a user's rank). Special Promotions If a particular user excels in every field, administrators are free to decide to promote this user beyond the normal rank. Rank 5* A deeply committed unique user, which proves a valuable and trustworthy source of information. Expresses himself in a very good manner and has no troubles with fellow users. He is the model, an example to all other users of how the ideal Burnopedia Member should be like. He may or may not have certain privileges. Assistants By vote only, only Rank 3 and over can vote since they are bound to know the candidates, which lesser ranked members may be discovering! August 2009 Situation In this time of organization unrest, an emergency promotion should be carried out for all major contributors to the wiki and be promoted instantly to a rank representative of the user's commitment. Promotion Process *Step 1: The user decently asks an assistant or admin to consider promoting him, stating his made efforts. *Step 2: Admins talk it out together, checking the efforts made. *Step 3: First decision is returned to the user. *Step 4: If the user agrees with the council's decision, then he should notify the sender and the process continues to step 5. If however the user is not satisfied with the council's decision, he may choose to call out for a reexamination of his case, it should be noted that if the administrator council is against the promotion, it will (and should) be very difficult for the user in question to be promoted. The council has the final word naturally. *Step 5: If both parties agree, the promotion is underway and an admin accordingly updates the rank in the Clan members page, as well as his User page. Laws *1: - A user may be promoted once every month (except from the Rank 0 -> Rank 1 promotion) *2: - A user can be promoted one rank at a time. *3: - If a council denies a promotion, the user must wait a week before re-applying for a promotion. *4: - A demotion is as important as a promotion, and thus users cannot be promoted back during the month following their demotion, the same applies for further demotions. *5: - Users cannot apply for special promotions, admins will know and decide by themselves if a user deserves such a promotion. Points to debate over: *A decent name should be thought up to stick to the driver's license (not n00b, or newbie or any of those pejorative names please...) *The WHENs and HOWs promotions are attained. Comments: Let Yourselves Go People!!! (Write below here) I will keep the page clean, I'll be splitting the questions and matters with the line, this will help everyone keep track of their conversations. :I thought clan ranks were for just the game. Hmm... Babadingldoo 03:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've brought up an idea similar to this one in the past. It's great, but it doesn't do any good when the majority of your clan members are inactive (both in-game, and on the wiki). Also, please don't forget to sign your posts. :::@Babs: Well I also think that since we pretty much are all at 101% complete, it becomes useless to show the in-game rank, well for all of us "major players" anyways. We could implement the in-game progress as an objective for the wiki's ranking... :::@CCX: I remember your project, but I really think that now is time to rethink it all, The Parkster's leaving is the perfect moment to rebuild this system... Perhaps it won't do any good to the inactive users, but then again the current ranking system does absolutely nothing good to the more "active" users, it would help them feel better, like their efforts would be payed back in form of a rank... After all we are all very happy to do this by volunteering but we all spend hours and hours editing, and that absolutely positively has to be shown! This project mustn't be forgotten!!! :::BTW you are all free to comment on the info above! What I have thought up is surely not the perfect system, and deserves to be tweaked! ::::@C ee X: I meant attendance and game skill, not game completion, anyone can get 100%. Babadingldoo 17:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::True, but then how do you measure "game skill"? ::::::When we have our clan meetings and see who pwns and who blows. :D Babadingldoo 18:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I host and I blow, lol. hehe, I'm afraid you're the one who pwns in races X! :-P On a more serious note, I love the idea of adding the in-game skill as part of the rank objectives but it's too random, imprecise and simply isn't feasible. The only way we could do it is by setting freeburn challenge achievements thresholds (need 500/500 to reach Rank 5 or 5* for example) What other ways were you thinking? Challenge efficiency? Race results? Global Race Ranking? Most Barrel Rolls and highest flatspin? I see where you are getting, but there's no way of checking and verifying seriously. If we were to include game skill in rank objectives, admins would be the sole judges that by observing a member's behavior or skill during Clan Meets, would decide whether or not to promote that user. It's a good idea though and if they're ok with it (admins) then fire it up! :I don't care for in-game skill counting towards ranks. Loyalty and contributions to Burnopedia and the clan should be the things being rewarded, IMO. ::Exlonox is right. Lesser skilled players would get penalized and rejected if such an objective were set up. However, a great deal of maturity is required to be granted a higher rank. I'm not saying that with skill comes maturity, in reality I think it's the other way around sadly... Anyways let's not get lost and stick to the point, I think we should include some in-game progress levels to allow promotions but it stops there (eg 101% is needed for Rank 5) with no record breaking actions necessary. :::I really have to lol at this whole skill-in-gaming thing, there isn't a single video game out there that takes '''true "skill." ::::Hehe, absolutely right, it's all in our hands and fingers... Anyways, what do you think of this Konig? :::::What is "True Skill"? Skill is defined as the "Capacity to do something well" and is often the synonym for "technique". If you can do video games well, then you have "skill". Even if it only is using your fingers. :P ---- It should be noted that I am keeping track of the inactive (ps3) clan members and will be kicking a boatload at the beginning of September. I sent them each a warning message at the beginning of this month (on the wiki, psn, and email). Those who didn't respond will be removed from the list. The 360 leaders should do the same. Two months absence from wiki editing and clan meets (unless excused) warrants a kick from the clan. :I agree, with both measures, a little housekeeping is always good. This also removes the lesser ranked members problem that CCX appropriately brought up where the number of rank 0s would have skyrocketed. Just out of curiosity X, how many might be kicked? ::Around fifteen. :::Out of the current 44 (if I count right). I hope this cleansing will help. I also hope the remaining are not all "Rank 0s". I honestly believe this system could work out, it's fair, simple, straight-forward and most of all: rewarding. It's all good in my opinion. ::::Hey, i know i've been one of those non-existent players, all my fault. However, since getting the message from Exlonox over two weeks ago, I've wanted to, but been unable to attend the saturday meetings until this week due to existing commitments which are ongoing. Would it be feasible to have a second meeting during the week? Not necessarily something that's required, but at least an additional way to interact with clan members. MadMonky 15:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Can we start on higher ranks based on what we've done already, or are we totally starting everyone at Rank 0, except for admins and whatnot? AssassinLegend 20:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :'''You didn't read above did you? Babadingldoo 20:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes we all will (for the biggest contributors and most active users at least), admins will figure out each member's new rank in accordance with his past contributions, don't worry Assassin, it won't be a total system reset!